


Foggy Hand Prints

by coldbiscuits, may_is_aloser



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dreamnotfound smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, dreamnotfound, this is my first story please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbiscuits/pseuds/coldbiscuits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_is_aloser/pseuds/may_is_aloser
Summary: George goes to Florida to surprise dream and things don't go as planned..
Relationships: DreamWasTaken - Relationship, georgenotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Foggy Hand Prints

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the CC's state that they aren't ok with this type of stuff ill take it down :)  
> (also there isn't a pandemic or a travel ban in the UK)  
> sorry for any spelling errors or anything, this is my first fanfic!

~George’s POV:  
“Bye guys! Talk to you later!” Dream says before he leaves the call, leaving Sapnap and I alone. We sat in silence before I spoke up and said “What if I flew to Florida to surprise Dream?”  
“WHAT. You’re actually going to fly down to Florida?” Sapnap shouted  
“Heh yeah, I’m considering it.” I reply. We sat in silence for a minute before Sapnap spoke up,  
“You totally should go.”  
I sat for a minute before going to the airline website and looking at the tickets I needed to buy to get to Florida. It's going to be a long flight. I sigh before clicking the ‘buy now’ button.  
“Well I'm going to go eat, good luck getting Dream in bed.” Sapnap says before leaving the call, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
Fuck you Sapnap. I sat back in my chair, slowly spinning back and forth. _‘Is this really the right idea? Should I cancel before it's too late?’_ I sat thinking for a while before my stomach started growling. I stood up and stretched. As I was walking into the kitchen I saw my cat Dusty pawing at his empty food bowl _‘Im going to have to get someone to take care of Dusty while I'm gone. Maybe i'll call Paul to take care of him.’_ I fill up his bowl and go make myself some food. I sit and pull out my phone and check twitter. As I'm scrolling through my feed I see a drawing of Dream and I in a.. rather suggestive position. My face heats up as I quickly scroll past it and try to not think about how much I wanted that to be real. I finish my food and put the dishes in the dishwasher and go start packing.

\------------------timeskip brought to you by the Stal music disc-----------------------------------------

Today is the day. I'm standing at the airport, holding my bags literally shaking with nerves, looking down as I walk around to the security checkpoint. I set my bags on the conveyor and walk through the metal detector. I pick my bag up, almost dropping it with my hands being clammy, and head over to my terminal. Arriving there almost 10 minutes early, I find an open seat and sit with a huff and pull out my phone and DM Sapnap telling him I'm at the airport.  
~Snapmap~  
Good luck gogy! And tell Dream I said hi. ;)

I sigh and start scrolling through twitter to pass the time.  
“Passengers, you can now board flight 10 straight to Orlando Florida.” The Overhead speaker drones.  
 _‘Finally.’_ I stand up, grab my bag and go to the boarding attendant and pass her my tickets.  
“Have a great flight!” She says while smiling.  
I nod in response and nervously start to board the plane. I squeezed down the small aisle until I found my seat. Luckily I was the only one in the row and didn't have to worry about sitting next to anyone else. The plane started to take off and I decided to try and sleep, considering I had a 16 hour flight ahead of me.

\------------------------------------Timeskip to when the plane lands--------------------------------------

The seatbelt sign beeping woke me up. Somehow I had slept through that whole flight. I stood up and stretched in the cramped space, grabbed my bag and headed out. ‘Holy shit it’s so hot here’ I thought as I pulled out my phone to quickly DM Sapnap telling him that I had landed. I scroll through my DM’s with Dream trying to find his address. He sent it to me a while ago because I wanted to send him a christmas present. I finally found it and typed it into the GPS. I go to the car rental place and pick up the car I rented. I started the engine and started to drive. Luckily his house wasn't too far but I stopped a couple blocks down, walked up to his house and DM him.  
~GeorgeNotFound~  
Dream open your front door  
~Dream~  
Um, Why?  
Why do you want me to open my door?  
~GeorgeNotFound~  
Just trust me  
Read.

~Dream’s POV:  
I sighed and sat up, quickly threw on a hoodie and made my way to my front door. _‘Why does George want me to open the door?’_ I wondered as I made my way to the door.

~Nobody’s POV:  
George nervously looked up at the door as the locks clicked and the door opened. Dream swung the door open to see a nervous George. Dream stood there, shocked trying to comprehend what he's seeing.  
“G-George?”  
“Hi Dream.”  
Dream stood in shock before lunging forward and hugging George. George stood there before hugging Dream back. They stood there for a minute before Dream pulled back and held George at arms length.  
“Um… come in. It's nice to see you after so long of just, you know, talking on calls and shit.”  
George smiled, picked up his bags and followed Dream inside.

~Dream’s POV  
 _OH MY GOD. ‘I can’t believe it! George is here! At my house! Compose yourself, don't make it awkward.’_  
“So.. How was your flight?” I winced ‘Geez off to a great start’  
“I couldn't tell you, I was asleep the whole time” George giggled.  
 _‘His accent is even cuter in person. DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW’_  
“So.. where do I sleep?”  
 _Shit_ “I didn't clean out the guest bedroom because I didn't know.. Yeah.”  
“Oh that's alright I can sleep on the couch.”  
“Well we could share a bed,” _FUCK WHY DID I SAY THAT,_ “Its definatly big enough for the both of us.”  
George laughed, looking to the side “You're joking-”  
I turned and walked to my bedroom “Well at least come look at it. We could even put pillows or a blanket between us,”  
George rolled his eyes and followed me into the bedroom. He stood awkwardly in the doorway studying the bed with narrowed eyes.  
He sighed, “Fine we can share the bed. But if you kick me in the middle of the night I will go back to Brighton.”  
I weezed and said “Don't worry, i'll clean the guest bedroom tomorrow.” After saying that I thought I saw a glimpse of disappointment on George's face, but who am I kidding.  
“Where should I set my bags?” George asked, dropping his bag off of his shoulder into his hands.  
“Ummmm… set it over by my desk.” I said while pointing at my desk. _‘Oh god I hope he doesn’t open the drawers-’_  
I led George out to the living room and sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit too.  
“Does Sapnap know?”  
“About…?”  
“You being here, in Florida”  
“Oh yeah, actually. I told him about me coming literally a day before I flew.”  
“What was this supposed to be? Is it a surprise or something? Well I guess it is a surprise, but like… this is strange. This is just... sudden,”  
“Well I wanted to fly here to see you and maybe try and meet up with Sapnap too.”  
“George, you’re literally so dumb. What if I wasn't even home? Unlikely, but still. I feel like I could have you know…. gotten things prepared if you had told me.”  
“But then it wouldn't have been a surprise.”  
“You’re such an idiot,” I wheezed, “Whatever it’s late, we should get something to eat.”

~George’s POV:  
Later, after waiting for 30 minutes for our food to get to Dream’s house, it arrives. We settle down at his dinner table and eat. We sat there awkwardly just quietly eating our food, staring down at the table. _God, how awkward._ Then Dream started laughing. I love his laugh. Do NOT think about that right now. I look up at him.  
“What's so funny?”  
“You do this all the time. You're just so awkward George… but i'm glad you're here.”  
“So am I.”  
We sat in silence until we both finished our meals. After throwing our trash away, Dream and I went over and sat on the couch. Dream yawned.  
“We probably should get to bed, it's late and you're probably jet lagged.”  
I nodded and followed him into his room. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I stared at myself in the mirror, _get it together George, he's your friend, nothing more._ It still didn’t calm my rapid heartbeat. Once I got changed I headed back into Dreams room to see him already in bed on his phone. _He actually put a blanket in the middle of the bed-_  
Dream winked at me and laughed, and I looked away flustered and rolled my eyes.  
“You’re so dumb Dream,” I mumbled as I climbed into the bed. It was kind of awkward sleeping next to my crush and a wall of blankets but it was alright.  
“Goodnight Georgie~”  
“Goodnight Dream” I sighed, staring at the dark wall. I knew I would be up all night, thinking.  
After a while I got annoyed at the blanket and eventually pulled it to the floor. Almost exactly after that I felt Dream roll over and throw his arm over me and pull me into him like I was a plushie or something. _WHAT THE FUCK. uhh, um ok fuck. So hopefully he is asleep but I don't want to move. It's… comfortable._ I decided to give in and try to sleep. As I was drifting off I could barely make out a faint “goodnight” before falling deep into sleep.

\------------------------------Timeskip to morning----------------------------------------------------------

~Dream’s POV:  
I woke up cuddling George who had apparently moved the blanket wall sometime last night. _Ah fuck what do I do? I need to get up but I don't want to wake him up._ I managed to grab my phone off the nightstand and checked the time. 8AM. I put it back on the nightstand and decided to go back to sleep for another hour or two.  
I woke up and to my surprise George was already awake and elsewhere. I sat up and grabbed my phone to check the time. It read 10AM. I sat up and walked out into the living room to find George trying to make breakfast. He wasn't so good at that. I wheezed as he tried to flip an egg and broke the yolk.  
“Look who's awake.”  
“My god you are so bad at this. Here let me make breakfast.”  
I took over making breakfast and quickly made eggs and bacon. I dished out the food onto two separate plates and handed George one. We ate in silence and once we finished I washed the plates and put them aside to dry.  
“It's so hot in florida. Like why does it ever need to be this hot anywhere?”  
I wheezed, “Well that's like the main reason I have a pool.”  
“Oh wait! That's right, you have a pool. I forgot. We should swim!”  
 _Oh god here we go._ “Yeah sure we can swim.” _oh god this is going to be so awkward_  
I stood up and walked into my room and started looking for swimming shorts. After finally finding some I went into the bathroom to change. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror for a while before finally changing and heading out with two towels, one draped over my shoulders and one for George. I waited for him to finish changing and handed him the extra towel. We walked out the back slider door and as we were walking out I noticed George staring at me. I just kept walking and didn't say anything. Oh was this going to be fun.

~George’s POV:  
 _Holy shit._ I stood in Dream's bedroom trying to collect myself before going out there. _I didn't think he would actually say yes to swimming! Now I have to deal with seeing him shirtless!_ I finally composed myself and walked out the bedroom door to see a shirtless Dream holding out a towel for me. He turned and walked out the back door and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was fit but not too much. He led me to some chairs where he dropped his towel and turned to me.

~Nobody's POV:  
Dream turned to face George with a sly smile.  
“Well here we are. It's nothing special but it's something.”  
“How cold is the water?”  
Dream walked over to the pool and touched the water, “Not too cold,” he lied  
“Mhm yeah ok..”  
“George the water is alright. Jump in!”  
George nervously walked to the edge of the pool and before he could do anything Dream suddenly tackled George, sending him into the cold water. They both came up gasping for air. Dream was wheezing and George was splashing him with the water.  
“Dream! How could you?”  
Dream wheezed harder before finally saying “What? It was funny!”  
George scoffed before swimming away to the shallower part of the pool. Dream followed slowly behind. Once they both got over there George started splashing Dream with water.

\---------------------------Time Skip to when they are about to get out of the pool----------------------

~Still Nobody’s POV:  
“Dream I'm hungry!” George whined. They had been in the pool for a while now and they were starting to get tired and a little hungry.  
“Alright fine let's go back inside and I'll make us some food. How does that sound?”  
George nodded in agreement and went to go get out of the pool, unaware that Dream was staring at him the whole time he was getting out. Dream got out after him and walked over to the chairs, grabbed his towel and started drying off. He noticed George was staring at him so he turned to make eye contact with George, startling him and said,  
“You like what you see~?” With a smirk he watched George huff and turn his head but he didn't notice the furious blush spreading across the brunet's face. Once they were mostly dried off they went inside to get something to eat. Dream starts to prepare food for the both of them.

~George’s POV:  
I sat at the bar while Dream prepared food. I was still embarrassed he caught me staring at him earlier. Regardless if i was going to get caught again I kept staring at him. He still didn't have a shirt on and the sunlight lit up the room perfectly, catching every muscle in his body. _George stop,_ I furiously thought to myself, _he doesn't like you back and never will. Hell, he's probably straight!_ I didn't realize I was staring until Dream started to turn back around with food in hand. I quickly glanced outside, pretending to be looking at something. The plates clattered onto the table and I jumped. Dream smiled and sat next to me while we ate our food in silence. Once we finished I asked, “Shouldn't we shower? Because the chlorine?”  
“Hmm, I mean we might as well. I do only have one shower though.”

~Nobody’s POV:  
“That's alright you can shower first.” George said  
“What if we showered together?” Dream asked. _AH FUCK. Why did I say that? Um try to play it cool. Not awkward or anything._ George sat and actually thought about it for a minute before finally saying,  
“Yeah sure, why not? We can keep our swim trunks on while we shower so it isn't awkward or anything.”  
Dream stood up, grabbed the plates and washed them. He was freaking out. He was going to shower with his crush! _Oh god. I really hope I don't screw this up and make him hate me._ George was also thinking the same thing as Dream finished and led George to the bathroom and showed him how the water worked. After setting the water too hot they both jumped in the shower. It was awkward at first but they got over it. They took turns under the water. They were trying to move spots when Dream accidentally rubbed against George, making the brunette blush. He moved over to the little seat and tried not to think about what just happened but it wasn’t working. He felt himself grow hard. He tried his best to hide his hard-on but it was uncomfortable to sit. He kept shifting, trying to get comfortable and conceal the raging boner he had. Dream turned to check in on George, hearing that he had gone quiet. Dream stood in shock at what he saw below him.

~George’s POV:  
I sat in shame as Dream looked me up and down. _Shit he noticed. He probably hates me now._ I was staring at the floor when I felt a hand gently tilt my chin upwards. I tried to hold eye contact with Dream as he looked at me with lust.  
“Do you need help Georgie~”  
Embarrassed, I looked down at the shower floor nodding. Dream crouched in front of me and without warning pulled me into a kiss. I hesitated before kissing him back. He pulled back, and started to attack my neck and jawline with kisses and bites. I moaned as he hit my sweet spot and he started to leave hickeys. He kissed and nipped all the way down to my swim shorts. He stopped and started untying the string of my swim shorts. After finally getting them untied he pulled them down to my ankles, my erection springing free. Dream gently grabbed it, stroking from tip to base. I let out a quiet moan and Dream paused and looked up at me. I nodded my head, signaling it was ok for him to continue. He gently kitten-licked the tip, sending shivers down my spine.  
“D-Dream, please-”  
Without warning he took all of me in his mouth and started bobbing up and down. I let out a loud moan and twined my fingers in Dreams hair. I gently guided Dreams head up and down, letting out loud moans. Dream moaned around my dick, causing me to moan, “D-Daddy~!!” which made Dream quicken his pace. It only took a couple more seconds before I moaned, “I'm about to c-cum!” Right after I said that he stopped and pulled off me with a loud ‘pop!’ I whined at the loss of contact.  
“Not yet Georgie~” Dream muttered “I'm not finished with you yet~” He stood up pulling his swim shorts down his erection sprung free. _Holy shit he's big, i'm not going to be able to walk after this._ I blushed as he picked me up and sat on the seat I was just on. He set me down in his lap before pulling me into another kiss. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He pulled back putting three of his fingers in front of my mouth “suck.” He demanded. I put the digits in my mouth, swirling my tongue around them, coating them in saliva before he pulled them out of my mouth. He lifted me up a bit before inserting a finger into my ass.  
“D-Daddy!” I moan loudly as he starts to stretch me out, preparing me for later. After a minute he added in another finger, stretching me out even further.

~Nobody's POV:  
George tries to relax as Dream slowly lowered the brit onto his member, trying not to hurt him. George winced as he was going down but the pain slowly turned into pleasure and he let out the loudest moan Dream had ever heard. Once George was all the way down Dream waited for him to adjust. George started bucking his hips, trying to create some sort of friction. Dream took this as a sign to start bouncing George on his dick. George, trying to steady himself, put his hand against the foggy glass door, leaving a handprint.  
Dream let out a loud moan, “Goddammit George, your perfect~” George just moaned in response.  
“F-Faster.” George moaned loudly. Dream picked up the pace, making George moan loudly.  
“D-Dream im close,”  
“Me too baby, almost there.”  
George came first, cumming on his stomach and a little on Dream. Dream quickly bottomed out, cumming into George. They sat there, panting before Dream pulled out of George, cum leaking out of him into the shower. Dream carefully stood up, setting George down onto the seat and grabbing the showerhead. Dream proceeded to carefully wash George and himself. Once they were all washed he helped George, handing him his clothes. Once they got dressed, Dream had to help George into the bedroom. He carefully laid him into bed and crawled next to him, snuggling against him.  
“Goodnight George. Love you~”  
“Love you too Dream.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea for this fanfic at like 3AM and decided to actually write it and i like how it turned out!  
> oh also please give me some story requests it was fun typing this :)


End file.
